Cure Lyoko
by BlueManiac359
Summary: The Kadic crew have been tossed into dissary during their college years. Having suddenly been thrown together to survive a living nightmare. Zombie AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is and au created by nicole-belpois found on DeviantArt. I liked the idea of the whole thing so I thought why not try it out. I will be taking some aspects from the show and integrate it within the story. So if you have watched Code Lyoko or plan to watch it let me know what you would like me to integrate within the story.**

 **So without further ado, Let the chaos ensue.**

Chapter 1- The first encounter

The sounds of the apocalypse were everywhere. From the silence that would periodically shift to the the groans and moans of the dead, the chitters and tweets made by the creatures that survived, and the skritching of a pencil as it glides across paper. Ulrich shifts the passenger seat of the truck back into a sitting position, and looks out the wide open window -something he will be sure to prevent in the future- to spot his high school and college roommate, Odd sitting on a near-by boulder, school issued sketch book resting on his lap as he looks out at one of the "few" scenes of death they have passed on their drive.

At the aspiring artist's side was a mutt they found shortly after the Z's rose, which the purple clad male took the liberty of calling it Kiwi. On the other side of the boulder was his art kit with every shade of graphite he needed. Odd stops for a moment to select a new shade, when he spots Ulrich in his peripheral view. Giving him a lopsided smile before putting his things away. he advices "I would get up and stretch if I were you, We're going to be coming up to the outskirts of town soon, and I don't want to be weaponless for much longer."

"Oh come on Odd, you're not completely weaponless, after all you picked up those knives from the kitchens." Ulrich points to the loose belt looped around Odd's waist where 4-5 mismatched knives are strapped. Odd takes one out and holds it loosely in hand. "Oh sure, I mean it's only fair that you get to use the Katana that your family has kept and that you know how to use, while I on the other hand must use a set of COOKING UTENSILS!" At the last words Odd throws the knife at a nearby tree only to miss his mark by a foot. Making a disgruntled sound he finishes packing his art kit -because heaven forbid he forgets it- and goes to find the discarded weapon. Ulrich on the other hand walks around to the back of the truck to stretch and get himself some breakfast, with Kiwi looking between both males from his spot.

As he retrieves protein bar from his pack for breakfast, Kiwi start growling towards the treeline just behind him. Normally Ulrich would pay it no mind as the Z's walk in a stumbling like manner that would give him plenty of time to get his snack, but this one is moving too fast to be one. Ulrich unsheathes one of the blades, and points it towards the trees as he waits for whatever it is to approach. Odd returns from the other side just as a blonde male dressed in a bloody lab coat stumbles into the road.

His hair is slicked back with rooster tails and the glasses haywire from the run he probably just went through. With the now familiar blood staining his clothes. The two friends stare at the blonde for a moment only to realize that Kiwi is still growling towards the tree line. The blonde seems to realize this to as he looks fearfully behind him. Ulrich and Odd waste no time in throwing the items they have taken out as Ulrich gets behind the wheel. Noticing the window is opened, he looks back out towards blond and calls out, "Are you coming or what?"

Wasting not a moment more The blonde hops into the backseat with Kiwi, and as the three drive off, the two long-time friends are left unaware of the four men just coming into the clearing.

* * *

After a few moments of total panic, and speed driving, Ulrich finally slows down to a respectable speed that won't end up wasting the bit of gas they were able to syphon from the last car they passed. With Ulrich paying attention to the road, Odd turns around to interrogate their newest companion.

"Well my friend, what do we have the pleasure of calling you?"

"Jeremie, Jeremie Belpois."

"Ok Belpois, next question, Are you a doctor or something?" Ulrich would slap him, but he'd rather not have Odd lose anymore brain cells. If they do reach his house, he is the only one who would know where the weapons are hidden. So he just settles for glaring periodically.

"Or something." Jeremie replies before looking away as though ashamed. Kiwi, the little traitor jumps into the backseat, and goes back to sleep on the newbies lap. Odd throws his hands up, the right one clipping Ulrich in the face, causing him to swerve on the road. To get back at him, Ulrich slams on the brakes causing Odd to slam against the dashboard, hopefully he finally learns what seatbelts are for. Jeremie meanwhile is fine for he clicked it, and Kiwi is still sleeping in the blondes lap.

The brunette looks to his main companion and glares, "If you want me to get us to your house safely, sit still and don't move. The next time you do, I will stop and you can walk the rest of the way." Odd shuts up and the rest of trip goes without incident. Odd only speaking up to give directions to his house. By the time they reach town the car is just about of gas, and Ulrich spends the next few moments glaring at Odd "I blame you." is all he says before he leaves and starts removing items from the back. Jeremie following shortly after "Do you want me to carry anything." Ulrich spares Jeremie a glance before handing him one of the two packs in the back taking the other for himself.

"OK Odd, you got us into this mess, so you have to get us out." And he all but pushes Odd forward in the decrepit town that he used to call home.

 **A/N First Chapter done. next!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N they travel to Odd's house to find... Something.**

 **So without further ado, Let the chaos ensure**

 **Chapter 2**

When Jeremie first met the two boys and their dog his first impression was that they knew what the heck they were doing. But watching them bicker back and forth on the best way to enter the purple clad blonde's house was pushing that towards the lesser half of the impression.

"I'm telling you that there should have been a key around here!" Odd yelled.

"And I'm telling you, we don't have time to look!" The Ulrich argued back.

"We don't have time because you refuse to help me look!" Odd countered.

"We wouldn't have to look if you just let me break the window and slip in!" Ulrich purposes again.

"For the last time I'm not going to let you break into my house!" Odd reinforces.

As Jeremie watches the two, the dog the two kept as company wonders of to the side of the porch. Peeking over at it while still keeping the two in his peripheral vision, Jeremie sees the dog sniffing at a rock the looks out of place among the others. Picking it up he finds that it is one of those fake ones many buy to hide keys within. Taking a chance he opened the compartment and a key falls into his waiting hand. Petting Kiwi with a "good boy", he walks up the steps and slips past the two still bickering, to try the key.

Jeremie inserts the key, it fits.

He twists his hand slightly, it turns.

He tries the door knob, it opens.

Glancing over his shoulder at the two and clears his throat to grab their attention and messes with the door to show that it is open. The two long time friend stare at their companion, before Odd clamps a hand over his shoulder. "How did you do that?"

Jeremie's looks at him, "I followed the dog." All three look at the mutt as it scratches behind its ear.

"His name is Kiwi, and he's my little diggity dog." Odd says as he picks him up.

One at a time the three enter the house starting with the owner, the friend, and ending with the stranger, and one at a time the three stop and stare. Odd drops kiwi, who simple shakes it off and sniffs around the carnage.

The main room is littered with empty shells and cartridges. The blood of both the living and the dead are splattered on the walls and floor, seeping into any available crevice. Furniture is thrown about and littered in holes. Between an overturned sofa and coffee table two pairs of legs stick out.

Odd stumbles over to the hidden bodies to see and falls back as one of them lunges towards him. He places his knees at the stomach and his hands pushes back on her shoulders. Try as he might he can't get an arm free to give her mercy, but in the end, he doesn't have to as a blade punctures the head, barley missing his own. The tainted blood drips down the blade and lands on his forehead slowly sliding down into his blonde hair, staining it like it did to his immediately older sister.

Pushing her body off his own he sees the younger of the two twins Pauline. Like always she has plain jeans and green convers. A green hoodie with pink strings finishes the familiar ensemble. But looking at her now he can barley recognize her anymore. The shoes are falling an apart at the sole, and like any DIY girl, she tried to fix it with duct tape. Her too large jeans seem all that much large with all the weight lose she suffered since the epidemic, with one leg torn at the right and the other a large hole takes up the knees. Now that she is one the ground, the hoodie deflated around her with a new tear in the back of the hood covering her face. A few strands of hair escape the hood the show the dirty blonde locks stringy and tangled.

Odd gets up and stands at the head of who can only be the other twin, Louise. Unlike their sister she is the complete opposite. Instead, wearing pink flats with one by the doorway to the next room. Black tights covered in holes were worn beneath a jean skirt stained with blood, with a pink frayed sweater and green tank top underneath. Her shoulder length hair is the same as her twin, but a few clumps are missing, revealing small bald spots.

Not wanting to take another chance he gives her mercy and drives one of his kitchen knives in between he eyes. Staining her hair the same way Ulrich did with her twin. After that is done he drags both to the middle of the room so that they lie side by side, like they did when one had a nightmare and they would sleep with their other half.

After that, Odd leads them to the next room which is a hallway leading into the kitchen. Both areas matching the last room with discarded bullets and blood. In the kitchen are the two oldest girls and their mother. The mother is draped over the sink with her upper body in bloody dish water. While Adele and Marie look as though they died playing cards at the table. The two girls with the darkest hair are sitting across from each other, one falling forward the other falling back against the wall. Both with a bullet through their head.

Not wanting to stop and tear up, Odd pushes himself past the death and climbs the stairs. The last obstacle that the group needs to pass is the residential hallway where Odd's room is located at the end. Sparing a glace into each of the room he finds his father laid up in bed with gaunt cheeks and sunken eyes. A wound to the head is the last thing he sees before he pushes on wards.

Reaching his room Odds pulls a chain from around his neck that holds the key to the last room. Once inside he finds the room exactly the same as before he left for college. His bed is messed up and missing the blankets that are still in the dorm, and the clothes he left are thrown about the floor. The dresser draws are still drawn as though he was still in the process of packing. With his room looking like this, Odd can almost pretend the death and carnage away, but the sketchbook in his bag, as well as the memories say other wise. So not even thinking Odd pulls the knives out of his belt and starts hacking away at everything in sight. The lamp, the walls, his bed, everything he can get to before Ulrich restrains him in a headlock with his arms up. Odd can barely hear the words that are meant to calm him down as the rage remains. He only stops as the rage dies down, and is replaced with sorrow.

"Odd, what the heck man, we came here to look for weapons, not to trash the place more." Ulrich practically screams in his ear.

"Sorry." Is all he can mumble. Jeremie stands back and looks on in shock at the carnage one boy could shadow of a man could cause.

"I just didn't like it." Odd offers no explanation as he shuffles over to the safe in the corner, one that is now scratched to all hell, thanks to the rage early, and enters the code. Once opened he grabs a duffel he keeps in there and starts loading it with ammunition. Stopping for a minute he hands a handgun to Jeremie with a quick safety lesson and packs away ammo for that as well. the last thing he grabs is his first weapon from his father, a shotgun. with that in the bag as well Odd closes the safe once again hiding everything within.

On the way out he stops to put his family in their correct beds when he finally takes notice of something, his last sister is nowhere to be found. he looks for the middle sister, the one he was closest to growing up, but can't find her anywhere in the area. Ulrich reminds him of the approaching night, and how dangerous it can be to travel, so Odd hefts up the duffel and leaves the house he once called home.

 **A/N a whole lot of angst in this chapter, and I am not sorry for it. Now I want to hear what you think happened to his last sister Elizabeth. I need to hear your thoughts readers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Poor Odd, being unable to locate your whole family must suck. So now I'll have them travel a bit more before they meet Aelita. And that's always a fun time.**

 **Chapter 3**

Ulrich and Jeremie tried everything that they could, but by the time they reached the truck, neither could get through to Odd. They go around to the back of the truck to place the newly acquired duffel bags in the truck and move to get situated within for another drive, when just before Ulrich starts the vehicle he instead face-plants on the wheel.

"Hey Odd,"

"Yeah?" Odd replies, eyes staring at the dashboard sullenly "If you ever want to talk about it I'm here, Kiwi's here, and now we have Jeremie as well. So you're not alone here."

"Thanks Ulrich."

The rest of the trip back to the truck is spent in silence, listening for the tall tale moans of the reanimated. upon reaching the run down truck Ulrich tosses the duffel full of weapons into the back and climbs in after it. "I'll take first watch. Jeremie, I want you to take the second one."

Odd nods and just gets into the front seat. Jeremie follows his example and goes to the back seat. Kiwi manages to hop into the car before the door closes. Ulrich leans against the back of the truck, sitting in the middle of the truck. The bags of weapons and supplies in front of him.

Ulrich thinks back to his years at Kadic when he first met the hyperactive blonde. There was no Kiwi back than, and Ulrich couldn't help but feel that Odd's name was nothing more than a nickname. Until his parents came to see the school play. When even they called him Odd. Now the two who let Odd be himself are dead as well as everyone else who respected him.

Ulrich focuses on the sounds around him, from the occasional moan of the dead, and the scuffle of a small mammal nearby. Than something else catches his attention, it sounds like a zombie traipsing through the woods but is too fast for that to be true. When Ulrich looks towards where the sound came from he can almost make out a pinprick of pale pink. Before he can decipher what it could be it vanishes.

As his watch continues, he keeps an eye out for that same flash of color.

A few hours pass like this before he hops out to wake up Jeremie for his shift. When he opens the back door he is surprised to see he is already up and reading. The be speckled blonde looks over at the sound of the door opening and saves his place. "Is it time for my watch?"

"Yes, but what are you already doing up?" Ulrich asks unsure if he wants an answer or not.

"Oh, I suffer from insomnia. I usually only get about 2-4 hours of sleep each night." Jeremie says as he simply puts the book down, and exits the truck, switching places with Ulrich. The brunet remains awake for a bit longer, before allowing sleep to claim him.

The one thing that wakes him up this morning is the sound of the engine starting, with Odd in the driver seat, and Jeremie on the passenger side with Kiwi in his lap. A quick look out the window proves that it is well into the morning. Odd takes notice of their final companion waking up and tossed an energy bar over his shoulder, not caring that it hit the male in the face.

"So how'd you get the truck running? Last I checked we were out of gas." Ulrich inquires while munching on the tasteless bar.

"Well, while you were asleep, I had Einstein here accompany me back into town to see if we could liberate gas from the stations for the greater good of our kind." Odd says with wild hand movements from one arm, while the other remains on the wheel. 'Good, because if he ever decides to remove both hands from the wheel ever again, I'll kill him myself.'

The drive for the most part is silent, with some questions asked and answers given, a way for us to get to know each other. Jeremie, is of a great mind, working for a lab when something unexplainable happened causing him to leave.

Odd, had a big family, his father being a part of the army at one point leading to everyone learning gun safety, and owning guns of their own. A family bonding activity was going to the shooting range and have some friendly competition. He decided to become an art major, and had plans on combining the two.

Ulrich, is an only child and lived near the campus, allowing him to retrieve the antique katanas kept by his family. he was training to be a police officer when the world went to hell. In his spare time he would go to the dojo near their campus for a martial arts class.

"So, that tells me about you two, but what about Kiwi?" Jeremie inquires, and Ulrich looks down at the mutt resting down by his feet. "What's there to say? We were walking when Odd felt sorry for the little guy, so we got an extra mouth to feed. At least he acts like a walker detector, so he's got that going for him."

Jeremie nods, and goes back into silence, simply reaching back and pulling out advanced Chemistry and Biology books. He opens to the front page, and begins reading them all over again. Both friends can't help but wonder why he would keep those, and all but read them for fun.

 **A/N This is shorter than I would have liked, but what can I do. I may come back to edit it later but for now I'll leave it.**


End file.
